Sabriel and Destiel in the Impala
by akiddep
Summary: Dean and Cas in the front seat of the impala while Sam and Gabriel are in the backseat on a long, dark and lonely road.


Dean Winchester had been driving all day; and now, all night. He had his angel to his right and his brother on his six. Hitching a ride was the Archangel, Gabriel, whom happened to be in love with his brother, Sam. He didn't mind that an angel was in love with his brother and that his brother was in love with him. It was good to have an extra angel watching your back.

Gabriel had drifted off to sleep a long time ago; well at least, he thought he was sleep. Dean wasn't even sure if Angels slept, Castel never stayed over long enough to fall asleep. He made a mental note to ask Cas about it later; but it looked like Gabriel was sleeping in the rear view mirror. That is until he heard a moan. Well it could have been a snore or Sam could have been turning in his sleep. Oh no, it was a moan. He heard someone slurping.

Dean pulled his precious impala off the road as fast as freaking hell and turned in his set. Yep, he was right. Gabriel was sucking off his brother in the backseat of his car while he was driving!

"What the hell are you doing pervert?" Dean tried to kick open the door so he could start throwing punching at that freaking trickster. However, the car wasn't opening like it was suppose too. One of those freaking angels was using mojo on him and he wasn't sure which one.

"Oh, Deano, it's not like you've never gotten any while your brother was in the car with you," the Trickster angel said to him.

"NO, never." The car went uncomfortably silent as everyone stared at him. "Well, he was asleep!"

Sam chuckled darkly to himself. "No, Dean, I wasn't asleep."

"Well that's not the point Sammy!"

"The point is Deano that your brother needs to enjoy this backseat like you have," Gabriel said snuggling a little too close to Sam for Dean's liking.

"Dean, it's late." Cas spoke. The three turned to give him attention. "Whatever we are going to do; we need to do it now."

"Cas, uhm," Dean wasn't even sure what he was supposed to say to his angel. "What?"

"It's the middle of the night, we need somewhere to stay or we need to get off the road. You and your brother need some sleep," Leave it to Cas to completely miss the point of the whole argument and bring up a completely separate issue. But it was true. It was late and they were in the middle of nowhere with nowhere to go or stay.

"I have an idea," Gabriel said. "We could all sleep in the car."

"Ha, I don't think we'll fit comfortably," Sam replied.

"Sweetie, I didn't say anything about sleeping," He winked.

"Oh no, you are not getting it on with my brother while I can see and hear you!" Dean yelled.

"Oh Deano, you are never any fun."

"Either way, we need to make a decision. Sleep here or drive until we get to the next city?" Cas replied calm and collective as usual.

"Fine," Dean said. "We'll sleep here. But no and I mean no hanky-panky back there, you hear me?"

Sam and Gabriel both broke out laughing. It was hard not too; especially when Dean Winchester uses a word like hanky-panky.

Sleeping in the impala was not the best idea Dean Winchester had ever had; but at least he was warm. He was covered by Cas and his trench coat. "I guess angels do sleep," he thought to himself. "Thank God!"

Oops, Dean thanked him too soon, because he heard some ruckus in the backseat. He was not thrilled to look over to see what was going on. He didn't really have too because he saw a hand come down and grip the back of the front seat. It was Gabriel's because his brother did not have those manicure hands! Then he heard what sounded like a muffled groan. Oh damn, really they were going to do that while he and his angel were in the front seat.

He should stop them before anything gets worse; but Cas looked so cute laying on his chest. He couldn't wake him, could he?

Just then some flashes or hallucinations about him and Cas going at it in his impala entered his mind. It wasn't like they hadn't done it in his car; after all he needed both of his babies. But this was different. Cas was moaning and groaning; throwing his head this way and that. Cas was never like that when they were together. Cas was a very quiet man when they made love. God he wanted to see Cas look like that; he really did, but he knew that this wasn't just him imagination.

"Stop it Gabriel! I'm restraining myself right now."

He heard some soft chucking from the backseat. Dean wasn't concerned if it was his brother or Gabriel. He just wanted all these images to stop in his head before he got a serious hard on.

"I could always show Cas what you want that way you don't have to tell him."

"Gabriel if you do anything to him, I swear to God, I will..."

"Dean!"

Damn, this was not good. He felt Cas get hard on his leg. He really didn't need this right now. He couldn't screw his angel while he brother was screwing his in the backseat. There was something wrong with this.

"Gabriel, whatever you are doing, stop!" Then Cas moaned, "Dean" again. Such lust and need. Within seconds Cas was awake and kissing Dean full force.

"Damn archangel" he thought about Gabriel but he had to admit there was something sexy about screwing your angel while your brother was screwing his in your car, in his baby.

Screw it all to hell and back! It's not like he hasn't been to hell once already; so he might as well enjoy life because he will be back there soon enough.

He started off slow. The last thing he wanted was to lose his nerve about doing this- it - with Cas in his car with his brother and an archangel were in the backseat. He concentrated on taking that large trench coat off his lover. Foreplay always did it for Dean. It was like taking a wrapper off of a candy.

"Yeah, Dean, I agree." Gabriel said lustfully at him.

"Dude, stay the fuck out of my head. You sicko!"

"Gabriel, leave my brother alone." Sam groaned. "Besides you should be paying attention to me." Oh, man Dean was going to lose his nerve.

But Castiel had some other ideas. Apparently Dean was going too slowly for him. He decided to take matters into his own hands and take off as much of Dean's clothes as fast as he could.

"Dean, please." Now Dean couldn't stop; not while his angel was begging for him like that. He ignored the noise and movements in the backseats and worked on getting his angel naked.

Man, him and Cas had been sleeping together for months but it took his breath away every time he glanced at Cas naked and waiting for him. It always felt like the first time with Cas. Dean spit on his fingers and lead them to Cas's hole. He worked them in and out, in and out. Damn, Cas had never been like this. He was so noisy; moaning and groaning, fucking himself on Dean's fingers.

"Dean, I need you!"

Dean pulled his fingers out and spit on his hand slicking himself up. He led Cas slowly down on his length. God, it did feel like the first time.

"Leave Dad out of this."

"Really, pervert! Get out of my head!" Dean yelled at Gabriel. Not that he cared at this point, he was balls deep into Cas and he wasn't going to let a prick mess with him just now. It was everything that Dean had wanted. He has fantasized about Cas this way. Dean loved Cas taking the led from him tonight.

Cas bounced up and down on his length. He was fucking like it was an Olympic sport. He was screaming loader than any one Dean had fucked. He might have even been loader than Gabriel, not that Dean was listening, but he'd rather hear Gabriel bent over screaming then talking.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean screamed to himself. He was having his most precious fantasy right in front of him but he had to do it. He had to look over the seat and see what was going on in the backseat. Damn, curiosity, it was making him his bitch. "All right just get it over with," he thought.

He lifted himself up and put his head under Cas's neck right in the niche of his shoulder. Dean kissed the soft skin before he slightly turned his glance. What he saw was amazing. Gabriel was riding his brother in the reverse cowboy position; and damn, Sam was giving it to him. Gabriel was taking a pounding and whimpering, "Sam, Sam, Sam." like a prayer spoken out loud. If he wasn't going to hell for fucking an angel and fucking that said angel in the same car as his brother, he was going to hell for getting harder watching his younger brother violently fuck an archangel.

"What a messed up life we live," he thought to himself. This was too much for him. Dean began to meet Cas half way - pounding into him while Cas dropped his body over Dean's cock. If he thought the angel was loud already Cas got even louder.

"MORE DEAN! HARDER! DON'T STOP!"

Dean was going to come! He hated himself for thinking this but "Thank you, Gabriel!"

"Sam, Sam, Sam"

"I know, Gabe!"

"Dean, close your eyes!"

What a moment this was, the moment Dean shot his load into his angel, his angel lost his in a very angelic manner. Dean wasn't exactly sure what was happening but he could feel the power around him like a bomb, like a nuclear fucking bomb. He felt the warmth coming from Cas. Damn, this was the first time Cas had come like that and Dean wanted him to come like that again and again. He was going to see to that. Finally the moment was over and Cas collapsed on top of him.

When Dean finally opened his eyes and allowed his high to escape him, he realized Gabriel and Sam had finished too, not that he cared but it would have been awkward if he and Cas were done and their brothers were not.

"Deano, it can't get any more awkward than this."

"Dammit, Sam, I swear he does that one more time and I'm going to shoot that fucker!" There was a loud roar of laughter from the backseat, even Cas chuckled a little.

"He'll behave Dean, I swear." There was a wave of small sloppy kisses coming from the two and Dean took the moment to speak to his angel.

"You okay?" he asked. Cas gave him a simple nob and smile. "You think we could try that again sometime?"

"What the new sex or having Sam and Gabriel in the car?" Cas asked confused.

Sam and Gabriel both laughed like it was the end of the world, well it was, but that's not the point.

"The sex, Cas. The sex. I don't want them doing that in my car again," Dean clarified.

"Yes Dean. We can do that again."

Somewhere in Heaven or Hell, John Winchester was rolling over in his grave knowing what his sons were doing in his 1967 Chevy Impala. But, that night his sons slept soundly next to their sleeping angels.


End file.
